The Fourth Sister
by lilguji
Summary: Pooja is visiting her real family in Japan for the first time. It comes as a surprise when she finds out she's engaged. Join her and her fiance as they battle through thick and thin, and grow to love one another.
1. On the Plane

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. The characters all belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahasi. This is my disclaimer for the entire story. So if its missing in other chapters, don't kill me. 

The Fourth Sister

                                                                        By: LilGuji

Chapter 1:

            Nervously, I shuffled thorough the pictures of the young martial artist, and of my "new" family. I noticed a there was also a redhead in a few of the pictures. They refused to tell me who she was. Wonder why. Oh well, lets just get this over it. The sooner this plane lands in Japan, the better.

            "So that must be your boyfriend," the girl next to me asked. I looked up startled.

            "A..A..Actually, he's my fiancé" I stuttered.

"Then you must really miss him" she smiled.

"Never met him," I answer sadly.

"_Never met????"_ the girl asked shocked. "Yep. Don't know him or the people who arranged my marriage… that's them in this picture… my family." I replied softly. I looked up and smiled. "Pooja Patel, no wait, its Tendou now, what's your name?"

"Uh, oh right, I m Sakura Yamaguchi, nice to meet you" she answered. "Don't want to be rude, but how did you get engaged without even meeting your family???"

"Hehehehehehehehehe, funny story actually. Was born in Japan, and it seems that the hospital mixed up babies. I was born to the Tendou family, but given to the Patels. The Tendous got the Patels' child who was a stillborn. So I went to America with the Patels and have been living with them ever since. I got into a martial arts accident a while back and when taking blood tests I found that the people I called mom and dad weren't my real parents… did some research and found out that the Tendous must be my real family. Did some more blood tests over seas and found out that they were."

"Now I m going to Japan to see them for the first time… and before I knew it, things got even more complicated… I got a letter last week that said that I was formally engaged to Ranma Saotome… and I received pictures and some info about him…"

"Wow, that's crazy… so what are you gonna do about it? He's good looking and all, but you don't seem to know much about him… are you really gonna marry him???"

"Well I m thinking of a way to call off the engagement… but first I m gonna meet him… who knows maybe he's ok… 

I then changed the subject to something less confusing. But the entire plane ride, all I could think of was this engagement and the nonsense one small accident got me into. By the time we arrived Sakura and me were best of friends. Exchanging numbers and addresses, we parted. As I gathered my bags I heard a commotion far off in the airport. Curious I decided that I would check it out and then look for my family. Little did I know, I would meet them all tooo soon, and have one of the greatest shocks of my life…


	2. Meet the Family

                                                            The Fourth Sister

                                                                        By LilGuji

Chapter 2

            As I walked closer and closer to the 'commotion', I noticed a crowd gathering. I could hear curses and challenges coming from the center of the crowd. For some reason the voices sounded familiar…

            "Come on you kawaiikune tomboy." 

            "Shut up you perverted jerk" 

            I then heard concrete breaking. As I came through to the center of the crowd, I watched the scene before me unfold. I saw a group of people off to the side watching as if bored, while a boy and girl around my age were fighting…

            It was who and how they were fighting which left me speechless. Helplessly I watched as my fiancé and younger sister went fist-to-fist against each other.

            "What the HELL are you doing?????? Are you trying to kill each other?????" 

            "HAI!!!!" they shout at me.

            Listening to complaints of their fighting over the phone was nothing compared to actually witnessing the fights. It seemed as if Ranma was toying with my sis. Constantly teasing her between dodges, and never actually fighting back. Most of the damage that was done was mostly my sisters' fault. So, seeing that trying to stop them would be pointless I decided to do the next best sensible thing. 

            Walking up to a tall man with long hair, I gave him a big hug.

            "Father!!!! I m home!!!!" 

            When he realizes that I am his daughter, he bursts into tears. 

            "MY DAUGHTER HAS FINALLY COME HOME… I M SOOO HAPPY!!!!!! SHE RECOGNIZES HER FATHER…" 

            A smiling lady puts a hand on his shoulder. I noticed her long brown hair and warm, cheerful look. 

            "There, there father. She does need to breathe…" 

            He finally stops crying and lets me out of his iron grip. Gasping but smiling, I turn to the lady.

            "K…Kasumi…Arigato…" I manage to say. I give my oldest sister a hug and turn to the other girl standing next to Kasumi. 

            "Hey Nabiki, great to see you"

"Yeah, we meet at last" she replies with a calculating look, and sly eyes. _She's probably thinking of a way to make money out of this situation too…_ I think to myself. I got news of her reputation as the "Ice Queen" from many people. Older than me by a year, she has short, brown hair, and is always thinking of ways to make profits. She's really nice though. I found out that the money she makes goes towards the family and dojo. 

            I give her a hug and then I turn to watch the fight progress. That's when I realize that there's a giant panda standing there holding up a sign. It said **"Stop fooling around boy, your fiancé is here."**

            The panda tossed the sign into the middle of the fight so that both fighters could read it. After they understood what the sign meant, they both turned and looked at me. My sister runs to me and gives me a hug. Then almost instantly we start chatting.

            "Akane, what have you been doing to this airport??? How did the fight start this time???" 

            Sheepishly, she gives a lame excuse where it happens to be my fiancés fault. The mention of his name brings me back to reality. I turn and look at the guy who 'pestered' my sister so much.

            He was great looking in pictures, but now, in real life, he swept me away. A strong built body in close fitting Chinese clothes. Dark hair kept in a pigtail, and a handsome face. With large and innocent dark blue/violet eyes, and a tentative smile, I couldn't resists not falling for him.

            "Hello Ranma" I say smiling.

            He relaxes a bit and answers back. "Hey Pooja, so you're the one I m supposed to be marrying." 

            I laugh and say under my breath so that only he can hear. "I m not giving in that easy, no matter how cute you are." 

            He blushes at my comment and we start to get to know each other better, while walking toward the baggage center. Everyone sees us getting along fine and follows trying to eavesdrop on our conversation. 

            I pick up my bags with some help from Ranma and turn to the counter. "Konnichiwa, I m Tendou, Pooja. I m here to pick up package number 466380." 

            The lady points me to a door to the side and gives me instructions. I walk through the door and find myself outside. There I find a guy standing by a vapor-colored, 2-doored, Volkswagen Beetle. Walking up to him I show him my papers. He nods and drops keys into my hand. 

            I load the bags into the trunk and turn to my family. I almost laugh at the looks of shock so apparent on their faces. Nabiki is the first to recover.

            "You have a CAR!!????" 

            "Yeah, my dad got it for me when I got my license. Anyone want a ride?? But its small so I doubt I can fit more than 3 or 4 people comfortably. And sorry no animals." I say looking at the panda.

            The panda quickly grabs a thermos and pours hot water on its head. I see that where there was a panda there is now a man. I recognize him as Genma, Ranma's father. I close my eyes and take deep breathes to calm myself. Then I turn to my family.

            " O.K. You all have A LOT of explaining to do." 

Glossary:

Kawaiikune- uncute

Hai- yes-sir/mam

Arigato- thank you

Konnichiwa- hello/how are you


	3. Explanations and More Surprises

                                                            The Fourth Sister

                                                                        By: Lil Guji

Chapter 3:

            I cross my hands over my chest and wait for an explanation.

            "Well… I'm waiting." 

            "Ranma, my boy… why don't you tell her. Somewhere else. We'll take the bus. Have fun." Genma said quickly. Everyone agreed and rushed away, leaving Ranma here with me.

            I smile and turn around.

            "Get in and talk, boy." 

            Ranma sighs and opens the door. I smile and sit down. He looks in puzzled. Then I realize what confused him.

            "It's an American car. The wheel is on the left side." 

            He nods and goes and sits on the other side. I start the car, and wait.

            "I guess it starts about 10 years ago. My father took me on a training trip to China. We traveled a lot. Before we returned to Japan, we went to a 'forbidden training ground'. It's called the Jensenkyo Springs. We didn't know why it was forbidden until we both fell into a spring." 

            "So your father fell into the spring of drowned panda??" I ask.

            He looks at me surprised. "Yeah. How did you know? You haven't fallen into one, have you?" 

            I laugh. "NO. But I m familiar with the Jensenkyo story. Which spring did you fall into?" 

            "The spring of drowned g..girl." 

            I look at him. "So, when you get splashed with cold water, you turn into a girl? And hot water turns you back??" 

            He winces and nods.

            "O.K. Is there anybody or anything else that I should know???" 

            Ranma looks at me surprised. Probably because I didn't make a big deal out his curse. "Well. Akane's cooking is toxic. And her temper is frighteningly short. She always carries this HUGE mallet, though I don't know where she hides it. VERY painful." 

            I laugh. "I've heard some similar stories. So you went on a training trip?? How was it like?? Where did you go??" 

            I drive onto the road and follow his directions to the Tendou dojo, all the while listening to his VERY eventful life.

            I park in front of the dojo. Grabbing my bags with help from Ranma, we go inside. Everyone was already home. Father and Genma were playing a game of Go. Nabiki was doing some paperwork. Kasumi was in the kitchen. Akane was watching T.V.

            When we came in, they all surrounded us with sweet smiles. I instantly know something was going on.

            "O.K. What's going on???" 

            "Nothing daughter, let us show you your room. We will then give you some time to adjust." 

            I look at Ranma and saw a suspicious look on his face. Our eyes meet, and in an instant we both know that we wont like where this was going. Bracing myself, I follow them up the stairs. We stop in front of a room and Ranma's eyes go wide. 

            "Pooja, you and Ranma will be sharing a room together," Kasumi said slowly. I digested her words slowly. I keep my face clear of all emotions.

            "Don't you think it's improper for us to share a room???? After all, we might not even get married." 

            "Yes, but this way, if you do get married you are used to sharing a room and bed. And you'll know each other better." Nabiki said reasonably.

            I walk into the room and look around. The room itself was nice. I take in my new room. I notice that there was only one bed. I was going to have to do something about that. I put down my stuff and start unpacking.

            My movements are cold and mechanical. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief, except Ranma. His eyes followed me thoughtfully. I turn to look at them and smile evilly. 

            They shift nervously under my gaze and leave knowing that they wont get away with this that easily. Ranma comes in and closes the door. He sits down on the chair by the desk, in the corner. I feel his eyes watching me and I turn to look at him. Our eyes meet again and I turn away. He chooses to speak at this moment.

            "Why didn't you say anything else??" 

            "I didn't have anything else to say" 

            "I m sorry. If I had known they would do something like this, then I would have told you earlier. I wont bother you, and I'll sleep in the dojo." 

            I look at him and see him blushing just a little. 

            "Relax Ranma. I don't mind sharing a room with you. I even agree with Nabiki. It's a good way to get to know each other. BUT, I do mind that they didn't ask us whether we minded or not. I m sorry to be pushed on your life like this. And you definitely are NOT sleeping in the dojo. We'll work out something later. Till then tell me where I can put my clothes." 

            "Oh. They go in that drawer over there. And there's some room in the closet, if you need." 

            "Arigato, you know. This is going to be a very interesting year." 


	4. An Embarrassing Morning

The Fourth Sister

By: Lil Guji

Chapter 4

Pooja's POV 

            Waking up in the morning, I realize one thing, SCHOOL!!! Cursing to myself for arriving on a Sunday, I get up and start my morning routine. 'Hmmm, what to wear?? What to wear??' Finally deciding on an outfit that will blow everyone away, I do some morning stretches and take a hot bath. 

            As I got out of the bath, it hits me that I forgot to bring my clothes to change into. I wrap a towel around myself and prepare to dash into my room. Opening the door, I run straight into Ranma!! Still wet and barefoot, I slip and almost drop my towel, but Ranma catches me and helps me steady myself. I look up at him knowing my face was turning red, and our eyes meet. Then realizing how close I was to him, I back up. And it seemed he finally realized what I was wearing, for he turned red. And then it hits me that I'm standing in the hallway in a towel, and dripping water everywhere. I mutter an apology and rush past him into the room, locking the door behind me.

            I lean against the door and chuckle to myself. 'How embarrassing was that?' I put some clothes on and start brushing my hair out. I had just finished and was tying it up when Ranma walked in. He was still a bit red and looked as if he was avoiding my gaze. I smirk and roll my eyes thinking 'boys'. In the end, I decide to leave my hair in a loose ponytail, and start packing up some books.

            I pull out a binder, some loose-leaf, a lead pencil, and a couple pens. Tossing them into a small book bag, I turn and face him. He himself was preparing for school, and he was still ignoring me.

            "Well, how do I look? " I ask. He looks up and starts sputtering while turning redder.

            "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WEAR A UNIFORM! "

He yells. I roll my eyes again.

            "Right, and pigs can fly, I am not wearing a uniform, anyways your not wearing one. " (AN: He doesn't wear one right??) 

            "Well you can't wear that!! "

            "And what's wrong with what I m wearing? " I ask with a dangerous gleam in my eyes. 'This had better be good, because this is one of my favorite outfits.' 

            He turns EVEN redder, and refuses to even look at me. "The clothes you are wearing are too exposing. " 

            I just stare at him. 'Too exposing?? What the hell is he talking about??' I look down at myself and agree. 'Well, maybe just a _little_ bit exposing.' I was wearing tight, light blue, low-rise jeans. My top was a white tank that showed off my belly button ring, and over it all, I had put on a light blue jacket.

            "Well, I don't care. I'm not changing, and unless you strip me down and dress me yourself, I'm going to school like this. " The comment got the desired affect, the red that had drained out of his face, came rushing back. 

            He glares at me and starts walking out the door. "Fine, don't listen to me, but your family is not going to let you go like this either. "

            I raise an eyebrow, "They can't say shit because they've already taken control of my life, they are in NO way taking over my dress style. Plus, I _hate_ uniforms. " I shudder remembering the one year in elementary, I had to wear an uniform. I realize he's waiting for me, so I follow him downstairs.

            I sit down at the table as everyone stares at me. 

            "Go upstairs and change daughter, now. " My father says in a calm voice.

            And just as calmly, I answer, "No. I like what I am wearing, and nothing you say will stop me from wearing it. I wear clothes like these everyday, and I wear them because they are comfortable and look nice on me. I refuse to wear a uniform and I will not go to school unless I get to choose my own clothes. " I glare at him defiantly, just daring him to say something about it. Then I return to my breakfast and take a bite of the eggs in my plate. 

            "Kasumi, these eggs are great, you made them right? '' She smiles tentatively and nods. My father starts getting all teary and I turn to him, smiling. 

            "So father, am I going to school today? " I ask. He nods at me and then bursts into tears. His crying was so loud, that it blocked out anything he might've been saying. Suddenly, a burst of wind passes me and grabs some toast off a plate, then rushes out the door saying, "Gonna be late, see you later. "

            I look at my watch and yell back, "Relax, Akane, we still have time. " The world wind comes rushing back, and Akane stands in the doorway, piece of toast in her mouth. "We do? " Shrugging she comes and sits down next to me.

            "Where's your uniform? "

            "Not wearing one. ''

            "You too? Its not fair, Ranma doesn't where one either. "

            "Well, it makes no difference Akane, you look cute in one. "

            "Really?? Thanks, but don't you think we should be going now?? " She told me perking up.

            "Sure, why not, coming Nabiki, Ranma? '' I ask turning to them.

            They nod and get up to join Akane and me. We walk out the door and into the fresh, _clean_, Japanese air. The others turn down the block and start walking, as I stop and stare at them. When they realize I'm not following, they turn around and look at me. 

            "In case you guys forgot, I _do_ have a car, and I can fit all of you. " I smirk and turn around, pulling out my keys. They stare at me and rush at the car. After a bit of fighting, and a whole lot of confusion, we get in and settle down. I was driving with Ranma in the passenger seat and Akane and Nabiki in the back.

            "Music anybody? '' I ask wondering if they had any preferences. They all shrug and I pop in a mixed cd. They all listen quietly, almost mesmerized by the new music. I type in the schools address into the car's computer, and a map with directions and a highlighted pathway appeared. 

            "Cool. " Ranma says besides me. I smile at him, and I drive off to my first day at school.

Author's Notes:

Well, I want to thank those of you who reviewed. And if your wondering, yes, this is a self insert. That is how I write my stories, by thinking of how I would react to different situations. So if you read my other story, The Game of Dreams, or any other story I might write in the future, you will see Pooja as the main character. I like using that name, so you might want to get used to it if you ever want to read anything else I write. Thanks for reading, and please review.

~Lil Guji


End file.
